


Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy Join Forces

by KurtbastianJust



Series: Detective Sexy and Cyber Boy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Murder Mystery, Online Romance, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first case where Sebastian recruits a nationally (Cyber-wise) known hacker named Kurt to track down a serial pedophilic murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelTalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/gifts).



Kurt sat in his living room a week later, the van still there. Across the street. Watching every movement he made. He always had the curtains shut anyway, the doors locked. What did they want with him? He stuck a piece of popcorn in his mouth, his eyes watching the door of the van from the crease opening in the curtains. His eyes widened when it opened and he jumped up from the couch, pushing his laptop off his lap as he darted forward, peering out at the men climbing out. "Oh God! It's happening!" 

Two men were walking out of the van and towards his house. Kurt quickly shut the curtain, heart pounding in his chest. He ran to his computer room, pulling all of his external hard drives from the cabinet and he crawled to the corner, tossing them into the vent and threw the lid back on just as the knock sounded on the door. "Oh shit." He whispered, cringing as he stood, going to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened even more-so. 

"Hello?" Kurt asked and pulled it open even more as if he wasn't hiding an entire house filled with illegal coding and passwords. Hell, half of his notebooks were filled with binary coding to bypass security locks from top government associations. 

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, Sir?" Kurt nearly stumbled on the words, the man in front was... Sexy. There was no other word for just how hot this man was. He was gloriously attractive and it was entirely unfair to the human population for someone like that to even fucking exist. 

"My name is Detective Sebastian Smythe, this is Blaine Anderson my assistant and--"

"Blaine?" Kurt's eyes widened just as the shorter mans face flushed and he ducked his head. "Ahh shit." Kurt groaned, holding out his wrists. He'd confessed to so much illegal activity there was no point hiding it. "I'd say call my lawyer if I had one, but do you see where and how I live? There's no point." He murmured just as Detective Sexy Face smiled, amused at his wording.

"I'm not here to arrest you, Mr. Hummel. I'm here to use you." The detective said and nodded toward the couch. "May we come in?"

Kurt flushed, slowly dropping his hands. If the detective wanted to use him, his hands were already in place to be tied up. The thought made his eyes widen even further. Jesus hell, this man could send him to prison for years to come and he just moved out of the way to let him sit on his couch! "S-Sure." He confirmed. 

Blaine slipped past Kurt, running a hand through his hair but not making eye contact.  _Yeah, you better feel like shit!_ Kurt thought. Being deceived by someone he thought he could confide in stung like a bitch.

"Kurt, we're here because we need your help." Sebastian said, picking up the bowl of popcorn and taking a bite. "Sea salt? Interesting." He murmured and crossed his legs. "There's a guy who is stalking people-- Well, boys. On the interweb thing. We need you because you do that-- uhm..." 

Kurt rose an eyebrow and Blaine shook his head. "He's new to the Internet Security Devision of the CIA, give him some credit. He is good at his job and knew to use us to get the bad guy. Here's the file and what you need to know." Kurt took the manilla folder and pulled out a chair from his desk, sitting in it. Binary code. Tracking. 

"He's using a code to find the perfect boys to... what?" Kurt asked, flicking through the pages and he gasped, covering his mouth and shut the folder instantly. Fuck and slaughter? He felt like puking, his stomach turning and twisting.

Sebastian stuck another handful of popcorn in his mouth and glanced at Blaine. "Is he going to be okay?"

Blaine spun to look disapprovingly at his boss. "We stare at computer code all day, we generally dislike understanding the outside world and someone as sick as this guy? It's... horrifying and gives us justification on why we never leave our house! Thanks by the way for dragging me out to... Wherever the hell we are." He spat at Sebastian then leaned down in front of Kurt. 

"I've got the equipment to get this guy, Riot." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands. "You've got the skills. I'm sorry I lied to you... But I promise, nothing bad is going to happen. The director of the CIA gave you immunity to all previous crimes and wants you on our team as an independent contractor. Help us get this guy, Kurt." 

Sebastian crunched another mouthful of popcorn before laughing at something playing on the television. "God this is so much better than that damned van." He said, pretending not to be listening. 

"So? Will you help?" Blaine asked, happily ignoring the detective.

"How many? How many boys has he done this to?" Kurt whispered, looking at the floor.

"Four that we know of... And one just went missing." The words were like ice, trailing down Kurt's spine.

"Show me your equipment. We've got work to do." He whispered, wondering why they chose him. He didn't have the stomach to look at pictures of mutilated children, but maybe it's why they chose him... They had the detective for that. They needed someone with the skill set to catch a cyber criminal. Kurt just wasn't sure if he wanted to catch this man or kill him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The E LEET computer system may send Cyber Boy into hysterics and Detective Sexy is on the search for Guacamole Tacolitos.

_We're in this ethereal place, some people would call it heaven and some may call it Mordor or the Deathstar. To me, it's just this giant ball of wasteland where a man stalks boys over the internet just to rape and kill them. It's a waste of a fantasy and a sad idea that it could be heaven to someone. How sick is this guy? Anyways, I now have Banglez sleeping in a van outside my apartment and Detective Hot Lips sleeping on my couch and eating all of my food. The E Leet gets here tomorrow for us to begin our work, and journal... I think I might cry when I have a million dollar system grace the presence of my home. Please don't let me cry in front of the Detective! This is why I don't socialize. I'm defective as a human. Broken. Unsocial. Awkward. Fuck everything._

_Logging out._

_\--Kurt Hummel--_

_Also: Detective Sexy snores like a bitch._

_  
_

* * *

  
****CIA Headquarters** **

* * *

 

 

 

**[[Incoming Message]]**

**Agent Anderson and Det. Smythe**

**Location: Lima, Ohio**

**Message: Hummel accepted. Computer shipment in progress to our location. Check in 12:00 Friday.**

**[[End Message]]**

Santana tapped her nail on the desk. "Go get 'em, Tiger." She whispered, shuffling the message into a folder before walking out onto the agency main landing. "Hummel has accepted, keep eyes on his work and make sure there are no mistakes!" She shouted and turned, walking back into her office. Kurt Hummel may be creating a false 12 year old profile, but her agents were to make sure it all would be in their unsub's liking. Even if that meant he had to chew a specific kind of bubble gum or read a certain comic book. It would be in his profile and Kurt would become the sexiest tease in the world to the most cruel of men.

 

 

* * *

  
**Kurt Hummel's House: Lima, Ohio**

* * *

  


**  
**"KURT!" Sebastian shouted, slamming cabinets shut in the kitchen. Sounds of aggravation slipped out of his lips as he dug through pantries of back stocked food. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CHIPS!?"

Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes as he padded into the kitchen. He poured himself coffee and sniffed it. "What did you do?" He grumbled, dumping the entire pot out.

"Hey! I just made that!" 

"It smells like bath soap!"

"It's mint!"

"Mint coffee. Wrong." Kurt grumbled, rubbing his eyes before making a new pot. "Ew." 

Sebastian frowned, watching his coffee spin in the drain until it finally disappeared. "Where's your chips?"

"What chips?" Kurt asked while yawning, elongating the words. He started a new, fresh pot of coffee and set his STAR WARS mug beneath the drain, glancing at the detective. 

"You get a whole box of chips, those tacolito things, every Tuesday. Where are they? Why don't you ever leave your house? When's the last time you bought something from an actual supermarket? How do you--"

"Detective?"

"Yes?"

"It's 8 am. Shut up." Kurt growled, taking his fresh coffee and sludged his way back to his bedroom, sitting on the bed as he woke himself up with coffee. Sebastian followed however, grinning as he saw the box in the corner. 

He went to it, taking out a bag of the guacamole chips and sat down in Kurt's desk chairs. "Don't you dare get guac' dust on my system, Smythe. I may be a hermit, but I've got a Tumblr and I know how to kill you and no one would ever be able to find you."

"What's Tumblr? Is that like Facebook?" Sebastian asked, spinning in the chair to wiggle the mouse, bringing the monitors to life, each depicting James T. Kirk at various stages in different movies. "Mmmm, Chris Pine. That is one good looking man. I once did bodyguard work for him."

Kurt had to finish his coffee in one go to remain from strangling to annoying detective. "No. It's not like facebook. Yes, Chris Pine is gorgeous. Now, get the HELL away from my computer!" He said, standing up. "Go out, do something, get the fuck OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Geeze, no need to be so snippy." Sebastian said, raising his hands. "That should be my job, you threw out my coffee."

"ADDING MINT TO COFFEE MAKES IT ANYTHING BUT COFFEE!" Kurt screamed, hands flying to his head. "OUT, SMYTHE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt bogarts the new E LEET computer system in his house and Sebastian gets mad about lotto scratchers.

Sebastian slipped his hands into his pockets as he reclined on the sofa, Blaine and Kurt chattering away as they brought in the new computer system. "I can't wait to power it up. God it even smells expensive!" Kurt grinned, blinking from the sunlight in his eyes. 

"A few hundred thousand for an E LEET, it better smell good." Blaine said and went out for the last box and set it down inside. 

Kurt smiled as he started unpacking it and setting it up. "So do they think this guy is a computer genius? The coding seemed fairly easy to me, he's clearly scouting for ages eight to thirteen, brunette, blue eyes. Any social network is applicable, do we knot what kind of firewalls he's cracked?"

"Cyber Dork, you're speaking nonsense to me." Sebastian said as he yawned. "I just want to get this guy, so make 12 year old Kurt a profile and let's get this show on the road. I don't see why we had to wait for this computer. You have fifty million of the damn things in this house. I think I spilled coffee on four of them this morning in one single, accidental, pour of the hand." 

Kurt turned to glare at Sebastian. "Bite your tongue!" He hissed, pushing his glasses (or as the detective fondly called them; Geek Goggles) up his nose as he went back to work. 

"I'd rather choke." Sebastian hummed.

"I can make that a reality." Kurt murmured as he plugged it in, bouncing playfully on the floor when Blaine walked back inside to hook up the router, before sitting beside Kurt. Both of them touched the interactive screen to see others at the CIA write back to them on it. "Wicked." Kurt grinned and glanced at Blaine who held an equal amount of excite. 

"You two are such nerds." Sebastian said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, eyes still on the screen. 

"To the store. I'm bored and this house needs more chocolate." Sebastian walked out as the two acted as if they didn't even hear him.

Nearly two hours later the profile had been set up and Sebastian walked back into the small house. "That took awhile." Kurt said softly and glanced up at the man. Sebastian handed each of them a bag of snack food and sat down, pulling out a pile of lottery scratchers. 

"You should know better." Kurt said, noticing the gambling idiocy.

"And you would know?" Sebastian glanced up. "You once hacked into the FBI to see if they were printed in a binary system of winners to losers. They aren't."

"Not exactly." Kurt mumbled.

"Not at all."

"But-"

"No Kurt. NOT at all." Sebastian said and shook his head.

Kurt turned, glancing at Blaine who shook his head, a smile on his face. "They lie about the 1 in 4 chance." Kurt murmured before getting hit in the head with a penny. "DAMN IT SEBASTIAN!" He shouted and turned to look at the detective who was scratching furiously with another coin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian discovers exactly where Kurt always went on Saturday afternoons.

"So we just wait?" Sebastian asked, laying on the couch.

"Yes. We just wait. We've done everything, every social media branch a 12 year old would hit. Even myspace made the list, not that it matters. And I feel oddly creeped out as it is that I used my own photo from when I was 11 for my picture. We can't do anything until he adds me. So we sit and wait. Well... You sit. I've got shit to do." Kurt said, standing and Sebastian glanced at his watch.

"Where are you going? You know while I'm here you're under supervised watch, right?"

"It's Saturday. I go somewhere on Saturdays, I'd invite you but I'm sure it's not your scene. But if I have to go supervised, I'm sure Blaine would be happy to leave the va-"

"NO! I'm going!" Sebastian said quickly, hopping up. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket and a large black duffel bag before sliding on his shoes and leaving the house to walk to the bus stop. "Why don't you have a car?"

"Costs money."

"Why don't you--" Sebastian started to ask and Kurt just turned and glared at him.

"Detective? Shut up. Really. I'm the kind of person who has absolutely NO problem putting you in your place, and I'd be glad to do it with absolutely no reason at all. So keep your mouth shut."

"Fine. Snooty pants." Kurt swung the duffel and what felt like bamboo shoots slapped into Sebastian's arm. "SHIT! Fuck! Ow, what the hell is in there?!"

"My armory." Kurt hissed just as the bus pulled up. Kurt walked on and looked at Sebastian expectantly. The older male sighed and pulled out his wallet and stuck a five in the box due to the lack of dollar bills. Kurt grinned and took his seat near the front of the bus.

"So where are we going?"

"Where the bus takes us." Kurt hummed quietly, eyes looking out the window.

"Which would be?"

"Somewhere, Sebastian. Please don't talk to me in public, you're embarrassing." Kurt said and the detective frowned, eyes shifting to look out the window as well.

***

"And you said I was embarrassing?!" Sebastian gasped after they walked through the park to see the set up of Castle Emirod LARP Grounds. 

"Speak another word and I'll have you in shackles at Elderman post." At the confused stare, Kurt smirked. "They throw tomatos at your face and you can't get away." Sebastian's face fell as he watched those dressed in their war gear walk around, many bowing to Kurt as they passed. 

Sebastian rose an eyebrow but followed Kurt either way, hating the idea of staying silent when he had so many questions about Kurt's roleplaying hobbies stuck in his mind. They entered a tent where a chest sat, locked. Kurt knelt, dropping his duffel and opened the chest to pull out what looked like a cloak and leather pants. Sebastian sat on the chaise as he watched Kurt undress to his boxers, admiring his thin frame. Kurt wouldn't lie, he was enjoying having Sebastian's eyes on him as well as his muted silence. "My liege!" A man said, entering the tent and Kurt turned to look at him, just as he placed a circlet on his head, a small saphire resting between and just slightly above his eyes. "The peasants are waiting for tribunal." 

"Have them in a queue, Sir Knight. Where is Gallandriel?"

"He is..." The knight fought for words. "Detained." His face screwed up. "He got grounded by his mom." He explained and Kurt groaned. 

"He is a naive soul, brave yet so incredeously naive." Kurt hummed and slid his sword through his belt and finished his buttonings. "I will see to the peasants soon. I have one of my own, as you see... I can't have him just sitting around now can I?" Kurt's eyes slid to Sebastian's with a wicked gleam.


End file.
